world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082014-LilyAcenia
GT: ACENIA GT: LILY Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: PUNCH,,,YOUR MATESPRIT GT: IN THE FACE GT: NO Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: WE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO SUCH A KIND AND GENTLE RULER. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Why are you all in caps? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: PUNCH HIM HE'S A SMUG SELF-RIGHTEOUS PIECE OF SHIT THAT FUCKING *DESERRRRRRVES* IT GT: BECAUSE I AM MAD. GT: That is one way to put it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: AT HIM, MOSTLY. GT: NO, SCRATCH THAT: I'M MAD AT HIM, UTTERLY. GT: What has offended you this time? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: He is being a SHIT about black romance, and bets, and upbringings, and AGHHHH. GT: I've changed my mind. GT: Don't punch him in the face. GT: Punch him in the BALLS. GT: HIS TROLL BALLS. GT: SO HE WILL NEVER BEAR CHILDREN. GT: Are you aware that Trolls do not have... hrm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's fine. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I will agree to punch him in a nonexistent area! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: NO. GT: NO WEASELING OUT OF THIS. GT: It was at your request! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: YOU WILL PUNCH HIM IN THE TROLL EQUIVALENT OF BALLS. GT: Why must I do this? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Aren't you the one who is able to pursue him black? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I have no interest in vacillating with him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: MAYBE I WILL, JUST TO SPITE HIM. GT: Perhaps you can give me more information? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: IT WILL BE A BRILLIANT MISDIRECTION PLOY. GT: Are you well? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: He made a bet that I wouldn't be able to get you in my black quadrant, and then was being all PISSY about 'doing everything for the good of his PEEEEEEEEOPLE'. GT: IT'S ONE FUCKING FAVOR, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU COMMIT MASS GENOCIDE. GT: THERE'S ONLY LIKE, 10 OF YOU HORNY BASTARDS LEFT IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING UNIVERSE, I THINK SURVIVAL OF THE SPECIES IS A MOOT POINT BY NOW. GT: He is a beacon of authority for what remains of Troll-kind! Why would you want him to forsake the well-being of those he is sworn to protect? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Beacon of - BEACON OF AUTHORITY? GT: Probably! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's fucking bullshit and you know it. GT: And I DON'T want him to forsake his species, I just want him to take into account the REST of the team as WELL. GT: Merrow is a kind and thoughtful troll that takes his duties seriously. You are just upset because you can't get your way. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Yes, and your opinion isn't biased in any way whatsofuckingever. GT: Incidentally, I just grew wings and Tethys' face is purple. GT: Neither is yours! She-who-pursues-Merrow-black! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: He's SO FUCKING IRRITATING, HOW CAN YOU STAND HIM. GT: Perhaps I do not have the personality of a mouse-trap. One who seems interesting and lures you in, but snaps on you if you get too close. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe this is why? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Wow. GT: WOW. GT: I never saw how perfect of a match you two were. The two rudest players in the game. It was practically fate! GT: No, Fate is a different person altogether. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I am not sorry that we aren't complying with your wishes. Perhaps your fantastic upbringing as the child of a rich programmer human has conditioned you to assume that everything you want will come to you in short time. This is not how it works. Especially with the emotions of others. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Perhaps you can ask your Librarian friend for a few books on social relations and how to improve? Maybe some books on personal space and patience. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Look who's talking, Little Miss Possesive. GT: Real mature, forbidding your matesprit from even CONSIDERING anyone but you. GT: Oh, yes. Again, excuse me for having emotions. I happen not to be using my matesprit, so the bond is something you wouldn't understand. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh yes, I can see that quite clearly. How's the life as a freshly unpersecuted Empress-to-be treating you? GT: Surprisingly well! I believe I'm the first to cull anyone in the game. I think I'm taking to the position nicely. Would you like to try me sometime? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'd love to. A bruise or two would make a lovely contrast on your porcelain skin. GT: I'm afraid someone has beat you to it. Alas, our star-crossed hatred can never be. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Really? Who the hell would want a hostile, ditzy bitch like you? They'd probably be overwhelmed with how much there is to hate. GT: I wonder... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Ooh, you WONDER. How charmingly coy. GT: Let me spell a few things out for you, Lily. I know you have permission from Libby. I have to respect this. Court him caliginously all you want. I think it's quite greedy of you to flirt this much with me as well, silly challenge aside. Make up your mind or just, you know, go against Libby's wishes. Do your own thing. Become the base bicycle as you seem to wish to be! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I want no parts of this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Your little routine's getting stale, you know. You've called me a bicycle before. GT: (( i don't believe so... )) GT: ((no, i remember her saying something like this before)) GT: (( im checking logs because i do not believe it is the case. )) GT: (( i do not see it. i searched for bicycle and the term "device" on the offchance i had used two-wheel-device )) GT: (( perhaps it was someone else )) GT: And I never wanted to be in a black relationship with Merrow. It was never about that. Hell, at the beginning of the conversation, I approached him trying to find a fucking LOOPHOLE so we didn't HAVE to be in a black relationship with each other! GT: I don't believe you 'have to' do anything. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't believe you 'have to' speak. GT: I am typing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You know EXACTLY what I meant, you scaly bitch. GT: You know WHY I found that loophole? Why I went to the trouble of searching through the logs to find ambiguities? GT: Because YOU said you didn't want me to pursue him. GT: Yet you started this chat in a hostile way, asking me to attack my own matesprit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING MAD AT HIM. GT: Did you expect me to somehow take your side? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I expected you to LISTEN, and not immediately assume he's a fucking SAINT and write me off as a petulant CHILD. GT: Which you seem determined to do, despite NUMEROUS attempts on my part to help you, and be nice to you, and offer you the metaphorical olive branch. GT: Do you ever read what you type, out of curiousity? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And perhaps wonder "wow, this sounds somewhat inflammatory? perhaps I should tone that down!?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Yes, I do. GT: You should try it yourself sometimes. GT: Scrolling up, YOU were the one who instigated this little catfight, Your Holiness. GT: With your clever little mousetrap comment. GT: Gee whilikers, such a demure and polite little mademoiselle! How could I ever have been so mean? GT: Take into account the mood that was set by soliciting an attack upon my matesprit. Would that not put someone on a defense right from the start? Further, asking me how I can tolerate him? Do these things mean nothing? How dare I get defensive about my matesprit! I will remember to throw him under the bus next time. Thank you for your relationship advice. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I like how you assume you are always innocent in all these situations. Really. It's endearing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You know what I love? How you take EVERYTHING I SAY as a personal affront to you. GT: If I was having this conversation with anyone else, they would have joked about it, and we'd still be chatting civilly. GT: But no, everything is a felony when we're talking to Acenia Leyers, yes SIR. GT: Like that fucking 'hummuses' thing earlier! I STILL don't know what I said to set you off! GT: Maybe if our meetings didn't start off as like "Wow, you idiot! How come nobody educated you on some game that coincides with the apocalypse and destroys everything we love! I am sure glad I know darn near everything there is to know about this game, I'm just going to hold it over your head. Can you reach that short stuff? Can you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I FUCKING HELPED YOU. GT: We have been over this. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You have insulted my mother. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You ask me to harm my matesprit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: If these are funny to you, they are not to me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: The things that are precious to me are not jokes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh my God. -- gracefulThaumaturge GT has blocked galliardTartarologist -- GT: Oh. My. God. GT: You are - you're SERIOUS. GT: Great. So you've blocked me. GT: This is PHENOMENALLY mature. GT: You really are just a paranoid idiot, aren't you. GT: Christ.